


International Incident

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Ben go to a reception at the Consulate, and then have a little party of their own at home.





	International Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

International Incident

## International Incident

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

This one doesn't have very much of a plot, I'm afraid. And it does have two men having sex with each other for no other reason than that I want them to.  
If the idea of two men engaging in sexual relations offends you or just doesn't interest you, you had probably better turn back now. You know, when that very nice Sister was teaching that creative writing class, I am pretty sure that this is NOT what she had in mind... Rated NC17 for m/m sex. 

Comments welcome. 

**INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT**

"Tell me again why we're doing this, Benny?" Ray Vecchio asked. 

With an effort, Benton Fraser held back an impatient sigh. The 'this' his lover was referring to was a reception being held at the Canadian Consulate for a group of visiting English dignitaries. 

"I am doing this because I am required to be there as part of my job. And you are doing this because Inspector Thatcher said I could bring a guest and you wanted to go with me rather than spend the night alone." 

"I know, but it's going to be boring." Ray's voice was dangerously close to being a whine. 

This time Ben did sigh. "It will only be a few hours, Ray. Free food, free drink, stimulating company..." The last was said with a suggestive grin. 

Ray moved closer to Ben. "I don't need to go to a party to be stimulated by you, Benny." He kissed Ben and pulled him into a fierce embrace. Ben sighed with pleasure and returned the kiss. Finally, Ben reluctantly pulled away. 

"Ray, as delightful as this is, if we don't leave soon we will be late." 

Ray gave a long-suffering sigh. "The things I do for you, Benny." 

"I'm very grateful, Ray." 

"How grateful?" 

"Well, I can't describe it in words, exactly. I will have to show you later." 

A slow grin spread over Ray's face. "I'll look forward to it, Benny." 

Ben smiled back at him. "Have I mentioned yet how gorgeous you look tonight Ray?" 

It was true. Ray was wearing his gray Armani suit with a green silk shirt that matched the color of his eyes exactly and a dark gray tie. Ben wasn't sure he would be able to keep his eyes off of Ray long enough to attend to his other duties. 

"Are you flirting with me?" Ray asked. 

"Most assuredly." 

"Lucky me." 

Ben gave Ray another kiss. Ray broke away and took Ben by the hand. "Come on, love. Let's go get this party over with so we can get back here." 

* * *

Ray had known the reception was going to be boring, but this was unbearable. He didn't even have Benny to keep him company. Fraser had to circulate among the other guests and make sure everything was going smoothly. Ray watched Ben as he moved about the room. Ben was looking very handsome himself tonight. Even though it was a formal reception, the staff were not required to wear their full dress uniforms, so Ben was wearing his brown uniform. This suited Ray just fine. He much preferred the brown uniform. There was nothing wrong with the red one, Ray just thought that Benny looked more handsome in the brown. 

Ray had been trapped by a man who was telling him in excruciating detail about his last rugby match. Ray pretended to listen while keeping himself entertained by watching Benny and wondering how long it would take him to remove Ben's uniform using nothing but his lips, teeth and tongue. It was definitely a question worth finding the answer to. Ray grinned to himself at the thought. 

Ben saw Ray grinning at him and smiled back. Ray allowed his grin to turn into a suggestive leer and to his delight Ben flushed and looked very flustered. Ray finally took pity on him and looked away. Unfortunately, he was again trapped by the man with the endless rugby story, and could not get away for over ten minutes. 

When he next spied his lover, he saw that Ben, too, had been trapped, but in far more dangerous circumstances. A blonde woman from the English delegation had been very actively pursuing Ben all night, and she had dragged him out onto the dance floor. As he danced with the woman, Ben caught Ray's eye and very clearly mouthed the words "help me". 

Ray almost laughed out loud. Poor Benny looked helpless. Hell, when it came to women, he usually was. Ray walked onto the dance floor and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Constable, but there is a matter on the balcony that requires your immediate attention." 

"Oh, certainly." Ben said, trying very hard to disguise his relief; and almost succeeding. He turned to his dance partner. "I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse me." The two men walked away, leaving the woman looking disappointed and angry. 

Once out on the balcony, Ben turned to Ray. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, love. But there actually is something you need to take care of out here." 

"What's that, Ray?" 

"Dance with me, Benny." 

Ben glanced back towards the reception. "Ray, we can't." But the longing was plain in his voice. 

Ray gently pushed him away from the open door, back into the shadows. "Dance with me, Benny." He repeated softly. 

Without another word, Ben took Ray into his arms, and they held each other, swaying to the music. Ray maneuvered them backwards until Ben was pressed gently against the wall. He put his hands lightly on Ben's hips. 

"I love you, Benny." 

"I love you too, Ray." 

Ray captured Ben's mouth with his own, and Ben's tongue darted forward eagerly, parting Ray's lips. Ray accepted his tongue happily, sucking on it and tasting the unique taste that was Benny, as well as - champagne?! He pulled away in surprise. 

"Benny, you've been drinking?" 

"Just a glass, Ray. It was a toast." 

"Ah." 

"Ah?" 

"Yeah. Ah." 

"You're not upset, are you?" 

Ray answered by kissing Benny again, trapping Ben's body against the wall with his own. 

"Do I seem upset?" 

"No." 

Ben kissed Ray, pulling him even closer than before. He ran his hands over Ray's chest, luxuriating in the feel of the silk. Ray held on to Ben's hips and rubbed his groin against Ben's. Suddenly he heard a disgusted sigh from behind them. 

"Can't I leave the two of you alone for a minute?" An irritated voice asked. It was Inspector Thatcher. 

"Apparently not." Ray snapped, feeling more than a little disgusted himself. 

"Um, is there something you wanted, Sir?" Ben asked, his voice not quite steady. Ray took it as a sign of Ben's flustered state that he was not yet standing at full attention. Well, not all of him, anyway. Ray grinned evilly at his lover and did not move away. 

"Ray..." Ben whispered pleadingly. 

"Yes, Fraser?" Ray was enjoying this immensely. 

Meg sighed again. And she had thought Vecchio was annoying when he and Fraser were just friends! "Pardon me, Detective, but if it's not too much trouble, could you kindly unhand my Constable? He is needed inside." 

"But I'm not done with him yet." 

"Ray!" Ben hissed, and even in the dim light, Ray could see him blushing. Despite herself, Thatcher laughed. 

Fraser moved away from Ray. "Yes, Sir?" 

"Turnball needs help bringing more wine up from the basement." 

"Yes Sir." With more speed than was strictly necessary, Fraser left the balcony, leaving Ray grinning after him. He turned to see Thatcher staring at him. 

"What?" He asked. 

She shook her head. "Vecchio, what am I going to do with you?" 

Ray offered her his arm and his most handsome smile. "Dance?" 

To her own astonishment, Meg took Ray's offered arm. 

* * *

Ben and Ray were back in Ben's apartment, relaxing and unwinding after the reception. It was a hot night, and Ben's apartment was very warm. The small fan was doing little more than move the hot air around. Ben had fixed iced tea for himself and Ray and the two men sat at the kitchen table, drinking and re-hashing the evening. 

"I think it went rather well, Ray." 

"Yeah, there are worse ways to spend an evening, I guess. But there were way too many people there. I thought I'd never get you to myself." 

"Well, you handled yourself very well, Ray." 

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Ray sounded offended. 

"No, of course not." 

"Yes, you did." Ray was grinning now. "You thought I was going to start an international incident or something." 

"Ray..." 

"I'll show you an international incident, Constable." He stood up, and crossing over to Ben's chair, drew him roughly to his feet and into a kiss. Ray's tongue was prying insistently at Benny's lips, and Ben eagerly opened his mouth, welcoming Ray's tongue with his own. Suddenly, though, Ben drew away. 

"What?" Ray moaned. 

"Well, Ray, it is rather warm in here, and I wouldn't want you to become over-heated." He removed Ray's jacket and draped it carefully over the back of the chair. Next the tie was removed and tossed over the jacket. "Better?" He smiled at Ray. 

"I don't know, Benny. I'm still a little bit warm." 

"Oh, allow me to take care of that, Ray." He slowly undid Ray's shirt, button by button; kissing, licking and nibbling each new patch of flesh as it was exposed. He pulled the shirt out of the waistband of Ray's pants, then slid it off his shoulders and down his arms. The shirt was casually tossed on top of the other clothes. Next Ben removed Ray's belt. 

Ray decided that he should take a more active role in the proceedings, and quickly divested Benny of his jacket and tie. 

"Take your shoes off, Ray." Ben had Ray's pants around his ankles, but was unable to remove them further due to Ray's loafers. Ray kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He looked at Ben, still in his shirt and pants. 

"You're overdressed, Benny." 

"Did you want to do something about it?" 

"Oh, yes." With much more haste and far less care than had been shown to his own clothes, Ray tore off Ben's shirt. He looked aghast at the undershirt, suspenders and pants. "Geez, Benny! How many layers of clothes are you wearing?" 

Ben just looked at him with a devilish smile. With an exaggerated sigh, Ray slipped the suspenders off Ben's shoulders and went to work on his pants, while Ben removed his undershirt. 

Ray was now trying to remove Ben's boots, which was no easy task. Ray tugged at the shoe laces while muttering about the stupidity of lacing boots so high. Ben laughed softly, then bent to help with his boots. Eventually his boots and pants were both removed, and the two men stood facing each other in their boxer shorts. 

Ben leaned forward and kissed Ray. "You still look warm, Ray. Let me help you." Picking up a glass of iced tea, he led Ray to the bed. 

Ben pushed Ray gently down onto the bed, and knelt over him, straddling his hips. He placed the glass on the bedside table and began stroking Ray's thighs through the soft material of his shorts. 

"Mmm.... silk. Nice." He murmured. 

"Oh, I don't know, Benny. There's something to be said for cotton, too." Ray said, reaching up to squeeze Ben's buttocks. Ben smiled and leaned down to kiss him. A second later Ray gasped as he felt something cold touch his chest. 

He looked down and saw that Ben had removed one of the ice cubes from the glass and was now applying it to his chest. 

"Benny, what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to keep you cool, Ray." Ben replied. He circled the ice cube over one of Ray's nipples, watching with satisfaction as the nipple hardened. 

"Geez, Benny!" Ray gasped. 

"Oh, is that too cold? I'm sorry." Ben covered the nipple with his mouth and breathed on it. The feel of Ben's hot breath on his cold chest sent a chill through Ray, and he moaned softly. Ben swirled his tongue over the nipple, tasting it thoroughly while he applied the ice cube to Ray's other nipple. He then repeated the "warm up" procedure. Ben then placed the ice cube between his teeth and ran it down Ray's chest to the band of his underwear. He stopped and looked up at Ray questioningly. 

"Benny! Don't you dare!" 

Ben managed to grin while still holding the ice cube in his teeth. He laid himself across Ray's body, kissing Ray as best he could, and when he felt Ray's mouth open, he let go of the ice cube, letting it drop into his lover's mouth. 

Ray seized the opportunity - and Benny. He managed to roll Ben onto his back, and now Ray was the one straddling Benny. Ray looked at Ben thoughtfully for a minute, then swallowed the ice cube. He grinned at his lover and picked up the glass of iced tea. 

"Ray, what are you doing?" Ben asked nervously. 

"Well, Benny, you're looking a little over-heated yourself." Ray poured the iced tea over Ben's chest. 

"Ray!" 

"Oh dear, now I've made you all sticky." Ray looked the picture of innocence. He bent down and thoroughly cleaned the tea off of Ben's chest with his tongue. Ben lay back and sighed in delight as Ray's tongue caressed his chest. He reached up and stroked the back of Ray's head, delighting in the feel of the silky, close-cropped hair. 

"Oh, Ray!" He breathed. He lifted Ray's head off his chest and brought him in for another kiss. He slid his hands slowly down Ray's back to caress his ass. He slipped his hands inside the waistband of Ray's boxers and slid them down to his knees. 

Ray reached out and pulled down Ben's shorts. Ben lifted his hips off the bed to aid in the removal. Ray lifted his head to look down at Ben. Benny's face was flushed and sweating, and his eyes were a bright, blazing blue. Ray thought that Ben had never looked more beautiful. 

Ben reached up and gently stroked Ray's face, then drew him down for another brief kiss. Ray moved down to nuzzle Ben's throat, then moved down his body, covering it with kisses. 

Finally, Ray reached his true goal. He took Ben's penis in his mouth, running his lips lightly down the length of it before letting it slip from his mouth. Ben gave a small, disappointed moan. Ray took Ben's cock into his mouth again, all too briefly. 

Ben moaned again. "Ray... please." 

"Please what, Benny?" 

"Please!" It was little more than a breathless gasp. 

Finally, Ray took pity on his lover. He ran his tongue lightly up the underside of the shaft, then took Ben's cock into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Ben's soft moans and sighs of pleasure drove Ray on, and he began sucking harder. Ben began bucking his hips, gently at first, then more and more wildly. 

Ray grabbed Ben's hips to steady them both; and Ben dug his hands into the bed sheets. 

"Ray!" Ben gasped, and Ray grasped his hips more tightly. But Ray didn't need Ben to tell him he was near the end. He dug his fingers into Ben's hips hard enough that he left red marks on the skin. With a last desperate cry, Ben came, and Ray swallowed, feeling the usual mixture of sensual enjoyment at the taste and feel of Benny and disappointment that it was over. 

A second later, with a sharp cry of his own, Ray came too, then collapsed forward to lie sprawled across Benny's chest, both men breathing harshly. Finally, Ray rolled over to lay next to Benny. Ben reached out and took Ray's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"If this is your idea of an international incident, Ray, I'm all for it." 

Ray chuckled. "Maybe it's more along the lines of improving relations between our two countries." 

"Well, Ray, I am fond of Americans. Well, certain Americans." 

"Which ones?" 

"Italian Americans." 

Ray laughed softly and gave Ben a kiss. "Lucky me." 

"Lucky for both of us, I'd say." 

The two men lay silent, drifting towards sleep. Suddenly, Ray's voice broke the silence. 

"Benny?" 

"Hmmmm?" 

"Didn't you say that a delegation from Australia was going to be in town next month?" 

The End 


End file.
